Butterfly
by Rikanagisa
Summary: 'Kalau kamu jadi kupu-kupu, aku akan jadi bunganya. Aku akan memberi madu paling manis untukmu.' A FanFictions of BoBoiboy x Fang


**BUTTERFLY (ONESHOOT)  
DISCLAIMMER: BOBOIBOY MILIK ANIMONSTA STUDIOS , BEGITU JUGA FANFIC INI MILIK MBAK ARCCLAY RYU'SAN. SAYA CUMA MENGUBAH CERITA INI ITUPUN ATAS HAK DAN IZIN BELIAU. MESKIPUN BELIAU MELARANG SAYA CANTUMKAN NAMA DIA DAN MENYURUH SAYA AKUI SEMUA KARYA DIA /curhat/ /abaikan/ intinya penulisan cerita dia aku ubah menjadi begitulah?/  
Warning : BoysLove, OOC, NOT MALAYSIAN LANGUANGE  
Pair : BoBoiBoy X Fang**

Boboiboy baru saja mendapat telfon  
yang membuat dunianya seakan runtuh. Dia langsung melesat meninggalkan rumah dan mengendarai motornya untuk  
menuju rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya di sama  
sekali tidak menyangka kalau  
kekasihnya sudah  
menyembunyikan penyakit yang  
di deritanya dari dirinya. Yang dia  
tau, kekasihnya itu adalah orang pendiam yang sedikit aneh namun terlihat kuat.  
Berbagai rasa terus berkecamuk dalam dada BoBoiBoy. Dia merasa kesal dan marah dengan dirinya  
karena tidak menyadari betapa  
bodohnya dia sampai  
melewatkan hal sepenting itu. Dia  
juga merasa sedih dan kecewa dengan kekasihnya karena  
menyembunyikan kenyataan itu.

Fang, itulah nama kekasih BoBoiBoy.  
BoBoiBoy mengenal Fang di tempat dia bekerja partime . Setiap jam 13.00, Fang selalu datang ke persewaan kaset tempat BoBoiBoy bekerja dan hanya berdiri mematung di salah satu rak kaset.  
Setelah itu dia akan pulang tanpa meminjam apa-apa. Tanpa di duga, sosok Fang diam-diam  
sudah mencuri hati BoBoiBoy.

Awalnya BoBoiBoy hanya mampu memandangnya tanpa berani mengajaknya berbicara. Sampai  
suatu hari dia nekat mengajak Fang berbicara walau Fang menjawabnya dengan malas . Akhirnya lama- kelamaan BoBoiBoy dan Fang  
semakin dekat.

Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy yang selalu mendekati Fang, Sudah beberapa kali Fang menolak kehadiran BoBoiBoy dalam hidupnya. Tapi BoBoiBoy terus meyakinkan Fang bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu hidup seorang diri. Kenangan bersama seseorang itu di  
butuhkan dalam kehidupan yang  
hanya sementara ini. Fang yang menyadari ketulusan BoBoiBoy pun akhirnya luluh.

**FLASHBACK ON**

BoBoiBoy Memandang sesok pemuda yang akhir - akhir ini menarik perhatian dirinya, seorang pemuda dengan paras indah namun mempunyai dunianya sendiri yang seolah membuat dinding pemisah antara dia dan manusia di sekitarnya. Dan seperti biasanya BoBoiBoy menghampiri sosok itu.  
"Fang, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan ramah sembari mengaggumi sosok indah di hadapannya

"tak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri"

"tak ada salahnya Fang kita memerlukan bantuan orang lain, karna manusia itu hidup berdampingan dan membutuhkan satu sama lain"

"hah..manusia tidak selamanya hidup berdampingan, kematian menunggu tiap manusia"

"memang, tapi setidaknya sebelum waktu itu tiba kita dapat menyimpannya menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan selalu kita ingat"

"...kenangan?"

"iya kenangan, rasa sakit fisik seperti jatuh mungkin dapat diobati dan setelah kita sembuh kita akan lupa bagaimana rasa sakit itu dan kembali tersenyum, tapi kenangan akan hal itu sampai kapanpun akan membekas dalam ingatan setiap manusia selama dia masih hidup"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Ketika waktu mendatangkan  
cinta  
Aku putuskan memilih dirimu  
Setitik rasa itu menetes  
Dan semakin parah**

Tanpa Fang sadari, rasa yang sulit untuk di lukiskan telah  
menyusup ke dalam hatinya.  
Akhirnya dengan sedikit kejujuran, merekapun menjalin  
kasih. Mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Tapi  
rupanya kebahagiaan itu tak selamanya nyata. Fang tiba-tiba  
menghilang dari kehidupan BoBoiBoy.  
Tak ada satupun yang tau kemana Fang pergi. Fang seakan  
lenyap dari kehidupan BoBoiBoy begitu saja dengan menorehkan luka di hati BoBoiBoy.  
Luka yang sangat dalam dan tak akan mungkin bisa  
sembuh begitu saja. Hidup BoBoiBoy  
menjadi kacau. Dia seakan kehilangan tempatnya berpijak.  
Dia telah jatuh ke dasar bumi  
yang paling dalam.  
Mungkin sudah tak akan ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya  
terluka lebih dari ini. Tapi ternyata  
itu salah. Telfon yang baru dia terima sudah membuat hati dan  
dunianya runtuh tak tersisa.

Kakak Fang lah yang  
menelfonnya tadi. Dia bilang tentang kenyataan yang selama ini belum di ketahui oleh BoBoiBoy. Dia  
nekat menghubungi BoBoiBoy karena  
tau kalau BoBoiBoy adalah orang special dalam hidup adiknya.  
BoBoiBoy terus melajukan motornya  
dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak mau lagi kehilangan  
kekasihnya untuk yang kedua  
kalinya. Air mata yang di pendam selama ini terus turun membanjiri wajahnya. Dia menahan sakit di  
hatinya dengan menggigit bibir  
bawahnya hingga berdarah.

'Jangan membuat kenangan  
bersamaku! Karena itu akan sia-  
sia.'

'Menjauhlah dariku! Jangan mencoba masuk ke dalam  
hidupku!'

'Aku membencimu. Aku membenci orang bodoh sepertimu, Jadi aku mohon, kamu  
jangan mendekatiku lagi!'

'Teman? Aku tidak butuh teman.  
Aku tidak butuh orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupanku  
dan menghancurkan semuanya.'

'Kamu bodoh. Kamu orang  
terbodoh yang pernah aku temui.  
Tapi tak tau kenapa aku mulai  
terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu.'

'Entahlah, mungkin aku akan  
mencoba berteman denganmu.'

**Bisa ku rasa getar jantungmu  
Mencintaiku apa lagi aku Jadikanlah diriku  
Pilihan terakhir hatimu**

'Kamu tahu, kalau aku di lahirkan  
kembali aku akan memilih untuk  
menjadi kupu-kupu. Karena biarpun mereka mempunyai  
kehidupan yang singkat, tapi  
mereka bisa terbang dan menikmati artinya kebebasan.'

'BoBoiBoy apakah kamu tau. Kamu  
sangat berarti buatku.  
Kehadiranmu bagai lentera untukku. Cahayamu menerangi  
jalanku. Karena cahayamu itu, aku  
dapat menemukan dan melihat  
dunia yang selama ini sempat  
hilang dari hidupku. Dunia yang  
selama ini aku anggap sangat kelam dan mengerikan. Mungkin  
aku akan menyesali semuanya,  
tapi aku juga akan merasa sangat  
bersyukur.'

'BoBoiBoy aku mencintaimu.'

Kata-kata yang pernah di ucapkan Fang terngiang kembali dalam telinga BoBoiBoy. Membuat BoBoiBoy kembali tersiksa oleh rasa  
bersalah dan penyesalan.

"Bodoh!" desis BoBoiBoy sambil terisak  
tertahan, "Bodoh! Dasar bodoh!  
Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya  
sejak awal?! Harusnya aku sadar!."

BoBoiBoy terus menyalahkan dirinya  
sendiri. Tanpa sadar dia terus menambah kecepatan menyusuri  
padatnya kota di Pulau Rintis. Di pikirannya cuma ada Fang. Dia  
cuma ingin sampai di rumah sakit  
dan meminta maaf ke Fang karena sudah menjadi orang  
terbodoh yang pernah ada. Seharusnya dia sadar sejak awal  
dan menjaga Fang lebih lagi.

Kecepatan motor BoBoiBoy pun sudah  
sampai maksimal. Tanpa dia sadari dari arah depan melaju  
sebuah truk pengangkut barang.

DDIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN….

Klakson truk itu berbunyi sangat  
keras membuat BoBoiBoy tersadar dari lamunannya. BoBoiBoy yang kaget  
langsung membanting  
kemudinya ke kiri. Tapi keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya. Karena kecepatan motor BoBoiBoy yang di luar batas mengakibatkan motor yang di tumpanginya oleng kekiri membuat bus yang ada di  
belakangnya menghantamnya  
dengan keras. BoBoiBoy beserta  
motornya langsung terpelanting ke kanan dan masuk ke kolong  
truk yang sedang melaju.  
Teriakan dan jeritan histeris keluar dari mulut orang yang  
menyaksikan kecelakan itu.  
Di bawah truk terlihat BoBoiBoy sedang menggenggam erat  
kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Perlahan-lahan mata  
BoBoiBoy tertutup dan genggaman tangannya pada kalung itu terlepas. Tangan itu terkulai lemas dengan berlumuran banyak  
darah. Sedangkan kalung yang sempat di genggam BoBoiBoy tadi mulai terlepas dari lehernya.  
Kalung itu terjatuh dengan menampilkan ukiran 'BBB&amp;F'  
di salah satu sisinya.

**Butterfly terbanglah tinggi  
Setinggi anganku untuk meraihmu  
Memeluk batinmu yang sama kacau  
Karena merindu**

TTIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
IIIIIITTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT….

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan,  
mesin elektrokardiogram  
berbunyi sangat nyaring dan  
memperlihatkan flat line yang menunjukkan bahwa pasien yang  
sedang dalam perawatan itu baru  
saja meregang nyawa. Dokter dan  
para suster yang mengetahui itu  
langsung berbondong-bondong  
ke kamar pasien itu. Mereka segera melakukan segala upaya untuk mengembalikan kesadaran pasien itu. Tapi ternyata nasib  
berkata lain. Akhirnya pasien itu di nyatakan telah meninggal  
dunia. Seluruh anggota keluarga  
yang menerima kabar itu langsung menjerit dan menagis  
meratapi kepergian salah satu  
anggota keluarga yang amat di  
sayanginya itu. Salah satu perempuan stengah baya  
memeluk dan menangisi jasad  
putra tercintanya itu. Bibirnya tidak pernah berhenti memanggil nama putranya.  
Berharap putranya kembali.  
Berharap Fang tersadar dari tidur kekalnya.

**Butterfly fly away so high  
As high as hopes I pray  
To come and reach for you Rescuing your soul  
The precious messed up thoughts of me and you**

Sebuah kepompong kupu-kupu mulai retak. Dari retakan itu  
keluarlah sepasang sayap berwarna indah. Lama-kelamaan sayap indah itu mulai mengembang dengan sempurna  
dan menampilkan sosok kupu-  
kupu paling cantik yang pernah  
ada. Kupu-kupu itu akhirnya  
terbang membelah bumi. Kupu-  
kupu itu terus terbang menuju taman bunga yang ada di dekat  
tempat kerja BoBoiBoy. Akhirnya dia hinggap di salah satu kuncup  
bunga yang belum mekar dengan  
sempurna. Kupu-kupu itu terus hinggap di kuncup bunga itu  
seakan menunggu kuncup bunga  
itu menampilkan sosoknya yang  
paling indah.

Jalan ini jauh  
Namun kita tempuh  
Bagai bumi ini Hanya milik berdua

'Kalau kamu jadi kupu-kupu, aku  
akan jadi bunganya. Aku akan  
memberi madu paling manis  
untukmu.'

Biar ku berlebihan Mendekatimu  
Namun ku tunggu

TAMAT

**p.s: ok ini gaje?/ dan jangan heran kalau gaya penulisan baku beda sama mbak clay /sungkem mbak clay/?aku sayang kamu beb?/ /abaikan/ akhir kata yang punya fb dan fans BBBFang yuk join grup. Cari aja FangBoBoiBoy / BoBoiBoyFang Shipper or add Rika Andarika, mian kalau ada kesalahan. And happy birthday BoBoiBoy**


End file.
